Tsubaki D. Dragon
Tsubaki D. Dragon is an actual Division Commander of the Rock Pirates, he ate the Mera Mera No Mi (Fire Fire) devil fruit, his actual captain is Rock. Appearance Dragon always wear a red headband that gave him his best friend who died, Dragon has brown hair and skin color cream. He wear a necklake in form of cross. He has a rock pirates Jolly Roger tattoo on his back and a tattoo with the name of DRAGON on his right arm. He wear a Red Jacket and a black jeans. Personality Dragon is always happy and loves make jokes with his friends and crewmates, he respect to much his captain Rock. Rarely he get mad,only when some people do not know the meaning of respect others to gain respect. History Early Life/Eating the Devil Fruit Dragon born in a poor town with no name, but in that town he met his best friend: Ryou. Ryou and Dragon always played togethers and they both wanted to be pirates, he treated Ryou like a older brother. One day, they found a fruit, and that fruit was the Mera Mera No Mi, they two wanted to sell that fruit for some money, but a bandit stole the fruit and Ryou recovered it, but after that the bandit killed Ryou... Dragon was so mad, then he ate the fruit and him body grow fire, he shoot a giant ball of fire to the bandit and avenged Ryou. Dragon never will forget the last words of Ryou: "Dragon, i trust you can be a pirate, sail on the sea, you will find what you want and you will live what you want, don't worry about me, if you are happy, i will be happy". After that, Dragon sailed the sea to find a crew. Rock Pirates Life One day sailing on the sea, He saw a huge ship with the Jolly Roger of Rock Pirates,after that Rock invited Dragon to join his crew. Dragon work hard to get the actual position as a Commander. In his crew Rock was a Yonko ( Four Sea King). Dragon respect to much Rock, but sometimes they like to make joke and have fun. Actually Rock Pirate are In The Grand Line close to New World. Abilities Devil Fruit Dragon ate the Mera Mera No Mi ( Fire Fire) type Logia. He can change his body to Fire and burn all. H e can make a great variety of moves with his fire power, like a fire punch or fire dragon. Sword Skills Dragon use a sword/katana . Also he can fusion the power of Mera Mera No Mi with his sword, making a fire sword. Trivia *Dragon first job was as a Kunsui (Bounty Hunter). *In one of the job of Kunsui was how he met Rock Pirates. *The favorite character of Dragon is Portgas D. Ace. *He never knew who was the bandit name. *The cross necklake that wear Dragon is in honor of the best swordman Dracule Mihawk and the sword of Dragon is look like Ichigo Bankai zanpakuto. *The bandit who's killed Ryou never die. Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen